1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera device, and more particularly to a camera device preferably used as an on-vehicle camera mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile to improve the convenience and safety of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device mounted on a vehicle body of an automobile to improve the convenience and safety of the automobile is known in the past. In such a camera device, an image detected by the camera device is visually recognized through a monitor device provided near a cockpit. This kind of camera device has a substantially rectangular housing containing an imaging lens and an imaging device. This housing is built in or mounted on a back door, outside rearview mirrors, front spoiler, etc. of the vehicle body so as to expose the imaging lens to the outside of the housing. According to such a camera device, an area around the vehicle that may become a blind spot to a driver can be imaged, thereby improving the safety and convenience of the vehicle.
This kind of camera device includes a watertight structure provided between the housing and a lens barrel for holding the imaging lens. FIG. 10 shows an existing camera device 100 including a housing 101 composed of a front case 102 and a rear case 103 joined together, an imaging lens 104, a lens barrel 105 built in the front case 102 for holding the imaging lens 104, and an imaging mechanism 108 having an imaging device 107 for detecting incident light transmitted through the imaging lens 104.
The front case 102 and the rear case 103 of the housing 101 are joined together by means of screws with a packing 109 interposed therebetween. Accordingly, the entry of water from a joined portion between the front case 102 and the rear case 103 can be prevented by the packing 109.
The front case 102 of the housing 101 is formed with an opening 110, and the lens barrel 105 is fitted in the opening 110 of the front case 102. Further, a packing 111 is interposed between the front case 102 and the lens barrel 105. Accordingly, the entry of water from a clearance between the front case 102 and the lens barrel 105 can be prevented by the packing 111.
Some of the related art is discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-265473.